Настройки конфигурации MediaWiki
Это индекс всех поддерживаемых параметров настройки, располагающихся в файле DefaultSettings.php. Никогда не редактируйте DefaultSettings.php; достаточно скопировать необходимые строки в LocalSettings.php и затем сохранить его. Перечисление по алфавиту | Перечисление по функциональности Главные настройки * $wgProto — приставка защищенного сервера. * $wgServer — базовый URL сервера. * $wgServerName — имя сервера без протокольной части URL (например en.wikipedia.org). * $wgSitename — название сайта. Может быть изменено * $wgVersion — содержит текущую версию MediaWiki, показываемую пользователям. Пути * $IP — директория в файловой системе, в которую был установлен движок MediaWiki. Отсутствует в DefaultSettings.php. * $wgActionPaths — пути к различным действиям пользователей. Использует "человекопонятный" URL. * $wgArticlePath — базовый URL используемый при создании ссылок на статьи. * $wgFavicon — URL favicon сайта. * $wgHashedUploadDirectory — если установлено значение 'true', тогда используется /a/ab/foo.png структура каталогов. * $wgLogo — URL логотипа сайта. * $wgMathDirectory — путь к каталогу в файловой системе, где будут храниться изображения математических формул LaTeX. * $wgMathPath — базовый URL каталога содержащего изображения математических формул LaTeX. * $wgRedirectScript — URL redirect.php, необходимый для обратной совместимости. * $wgScript — URL index.php. * $wgScriptPath — базовый URL пути. * $wgStyleDirectory — путь в файловой системе к каталогу с темами оформления. * $wgStylePath — URL к каталогу с темами оформления. * $wgStyleSheetDirectory — путь в файловой системе к каталогу содержащему таблицы стилей. * $wgStyleSheetPath — URL к каталогу содержащему таблицы стилей. * $wgTmpDirectory — URL к временному каталогу. * $wgUploadBaseUrl — * $wgUsePathInfo — используемый «человекопонятный» URL. * $wgUploadDirectory — путь в файловой системе к каталогу загрузки. * $wgUploadNavigationUrl — положение загружаемой навигационной ссылки во внешнем URL. * $wgUploadPath — URL каталога загрузок. Глобальные объекты * $wgConf — создает объект конфигурации сайта. Не используется в большинстве установок по умолчанию. Загрузки * $wgCacheSharedUploads — Кешировать общие метаданные в памяти. * $wgHashedSharedUploadDirectory — В любом случае хэшировать общие каталоги загрузки. * $wgSharedLatin1 — Устанавливать в истину (true), если репозиторий использует имена в latin1. * $wgSharedUploadDBname — Имя базы данных с метаданными общих каталогов. * $wgSharedUploadDirectory — Путь в файловой системе, где могут быть найдены загружаемые файлы. * $wgSharedUploadPath — Полный путь на веб-сервере, где могут быть найдены загружаемые файлы. * $wgUseSharedUploads — В любом случае смотреть общий репозиторий, если нет файла с данным именем в локальном репозитории (для и Media:... ссылок). * $wgFetchCommonsDescriptions — Установить это истиной (true), если необходимо объединить описания медиа, которые были сохранены в общей вики. Настройки e-mail См. также доступ участников: $wgEmailConfirmToEdit * $wgEmailAuthentication — всегда запрашивает авторизацию (подтверждение) e-mail для вики используемых какую-либо функциональность почты (исключать подтверждение пароля, который работают независимо от этих настроек). * $wgEmergencyContact — адрес e-mail администратора сайта. * $wgEnableEmail — установить значение 'true' для включения базовых возможностей e-mail: напоминание пароля и т.д. * $wgEnableUserEmail — установить значение 'true' для включения отправления e-mail от участника к участнику. * $wgNoReplyAddress — фиктивный адрес, который должен быть принят в течении действия отправления почты. * $wgPasswordSender — электронный адрес отправителя, напоминающего пароль. * $wgPasswordReminderResendTime — минимальное время, в часах, которое должно пройти между действиями напоминания пароля. * $wgSMTP — используется для прямого соединения с SMTP сервером. * $wgSysopEmailBans — позволяет администраторам блокировать доступ участников к функции emailuser. * $wgUserEmailUseReplyTo — при отправлениип почты использовать заголовок 'Reply-To' вместо 'From' Настройки уведомлений e-mail * $wgEnotifFromEditor — отправление уведомлений e-mail об изменениях страниц от редактора (не от Wiki-сервера) * $wgEnotifImpersonal — отправление общей почты вместо персональной для каждого участника. * $wgEnotifMaxRecips — максимальное число участников при использовании общей почты * $wgEnotifMinorEdits — уведомления для «малых изменений» (участник должен включить это в настройках) * $wgEnotifRevealEditorAddress — адрес редактора в поле reply-to при уведомлении об изменениях (участник должен включить это в настройках) * $wgEnotifUseJobQ — отправление почты через очередь заданий * $wgEnotifUseRealName — использовать настоящее имя вместо имени участника в поле "from" при отправлении почты * $wgEnotifUserTalk — уведомления по e-mail при первых изменениях на странице обсуждения участника (участник должен включить это в настройках) * $wgEnotifWatchlist — уведомления по e-mail при первых изменениях на наблюдаемых страницах (участник должен включить это в настройках) * $wgUsersNotifiedOnAllChanges (ранее $wgUsers'Notifed'OnAllChanges!) — массив имен участников, которым будет отправляться уведомление при каждом изменении в вики. Настройки базы данных * $wgDBconnection * $wgDBerrorLog — Файл журнала ошибок MySQL. * $wgDBminWordLen — Использовать отказные слова, на которые MySQL не будет возвращать никакого результата, для коротких значений mysql настраивается напрямую. * $wgDBmwschema — Схема, которую Postgres запоминает в таблицах MediaWiki. По-умолчанию «mediawiki» * $wgDBmysql4 — Установить в истина (true) для улучшения полнотекстного поиска. * $wgDBname — Имя базы данных. * $wgDBpassword — Пароль для $wgDBuser. * $wgDBport — Порт базы данных. * $wgDBprefix — Префикс в имени таблиц. * $wgDBschema — Для некоторых баз данных, которые допускает раздельные логические пространства имён для прикладных данных. * $wgDBserver — Имя хоста базы данных или ip-адрес. * $wgDBservers — Стабилизатор загрузчика базы данных. * $wgDBtransactions — Установить в истина (true) для использования InnoDB таблиц. * $wgDBts2schema — Схема, которая таблиц Tsearch2 существующих в Postgres. Значение по-умолчанию «public». * $wgDBtype — Тип базы данных. * $wgDBuser — Имя пользователя базы данных. * $wgLocalDatabases — Другие вики на этом сайте, для администрирования с единого аккаунта. * $wgMasterWaitTimeout — Как долго ждать пока зависимый догонит мастера. * $wgSearchType — Тип используемой базы данных поиска. * $wgSqlLogFile * $wgSqlTimeout Общие настройки БД * $wgSharedDB — Имя общей базы данных (на данный момент для разделения пользовательских таблиц). SQL-запросы для администраторов Настройки для sysop-ов, создающих запросы при помощи . : Предупреждение: Рискованно при неправильной настройке. * $wgAllowSysopQueries — устанавливает разрешение запросов от sysop. * $wgDBsqlpassword — пароль для $wgDBsqluser. * $wgDBsqluser — имя пользователя SQL, используемое для запросов. Локализация * $wgAmericanDates — Включает для английского модуля вывод даты как "May 12" вместо "12 May" * $wgDisableLangConversion — Всегда включать языковый вариант преобразований. * $wgDocType — Используемый тип документа в объявлении. * $wgDTD * $wgEditEncoding * $wgForceUIMsgAsContentMsg * $wgInputEncoding — Кодировка вводимого текста. * $wgInterwikiMagic — Располагать языковые ссылки как магические коннекторы, не инлайн ссылки. * $wgLanguageCode — Код языка сайта. Должен соответствовать одному из ./language/Language(.*).php файлов. * $wgLanguageFile — Имя языкового файла генерируемого dumpMessages.php. * $wgLegacyEncoding -Устанавливает, например «ISO-8859-1», для совместимости кодировок устанавливается перекодировка, при загрузке старых не отмеченных utf-8 флагом. * $wgLocaltimezone — Выдаёт часовой пояс, в котором располагается сервер. * $wgLocalTZoffset — Добавляет расстояние до часового пояса сервера. * $wgMimeType — Тип отправляемого Content-Type заголовка. * $wgMsgCacheExpiry — Срок хранения сообщения в кеше (в секундах). * $wgOutputEncoding — Кодировка выводимого текста. * $wgPartialMessageCache * $wgTranslateNumerals — Для хинди и арабского использовать в интерфейсе цифры западного стиля (0-9). * $wgUseDatabaseMessages — Перевод используемый в MediaWiki: пространство имён. * $wgUseDynamicDates — Позволяет переписывать время в текстовой странице. НЕВЕРНЫЙ ФОРМАТ ДЛЯ МНОГИХ ЯЗЫКОВ. * $wgUseLatin1 — Включает режим совместимости с ISO-8859-1. * $wgUseZhdaemon — Всегда использовать zhdaemon при выполнении китайского текстового процессора. * $wgZhdaemonHost — Хост с zhdaemon. Это используется если установлено $wgUseZhdaemon. * $wgZhdaemonPort — Порт на $wgZhdaemonHost, который прослушивает zhdaemon. Отладка/журналирование * $wgDebugComments — Включает части вывода журнала в качестве комментариев HTML на получаемые страницы. * $wgDebugDumpSql * $wgDebugLogFile — Имя файла журнала отладки, или не устанавливать для отключения. wfDebug() использует для вывода этот файл. * $wgDebugLogGroups — Избирательные журналы отладки для групп. * $wgDebugRawPage — Избегает перекрытия отладочного содержимого, не используя вывод CSS. * $wgDebugRedirects * $wgLogQueries * $wgShowSQLErrors — Всегда показывать «We're sorry, but there has been a database error.» страницы. Профилирование * $wgDebugFunctionEntry — Вывод отладочных сообщений на всякое wfProfileIn/wfProfileOut * $wgDebugProfiling — Фиксировать несовпадающие wfProfileIn/wfProfileOut вызовы * $wgDebugSquid — Учитывать отладочный вывод из SquidUpdate.php * $wgProfileCallTree — Если истина (true), выводит необработанное дерево вызовов взамен отчёта по функциям. * $wgProfileLimit — Записывает только профили, которые не длиннее чем здесь позволено. * $wgProfileOnly — Не допускать информацию не относящую к профилям в лог-файл. * $wgProfileSampleRate — Только каждый n'' запрос профиля, когда профилирование включено. * $wgProfileToCommentUser — Выводит данные профилирования в комментарии HTML получаемого вывода только для данного пользователя. * $wgProfileToDatabase — Журнал количества входов в таблице профилирования базы данных. * $wgProfiling — Включает большую детализацию по функции времени в журнале отладки. Настройка сайта Настройке на проявляемые на стороне сайта. * $wgAjaxSearch * $wgAllowUserCss — Допускает использование пользовательских CSS. * $wgAllowUserJs — Допускает пользовательские Javascript страницы. * $wgDefaultUserOptions — Добавляемые настройки в этом массиве перекрывают глобальные языковые настройки настроек пользователей используемые анонимными посетителями и только что созданными учётными записями. * $wgExtraSubtitle — Подзаголовок показываемые под каждым заголовком. * $wgNavigationLinks — Навигационные ссылки используемые в боковой панели. * $wgNoFollowLinks — Если истина (true), внешние URL ссылки в вики тексте будут иметь атрибут rel=nofollow. * $wgSiteNotice — Сообщение отображаемое вверху каждой страницы. * $wgSiteSupportPage — Страница где пользователи могут сделать пожертвования. * $wgUrlProtocols — Определяемые протоколы, которые поддерживаются и передаются через HTML парсером mediawiki. * $wgUseAjax * $wgUseSiteCss — Используемые сайтом каскадные таблицы стилей (CSS) * $wgUseSiteJs — Используемые сайтом страницы Javascript Пространства имён * $wgMetaNamespace — Имя используемое для мета-пространства имён. * $wgMetaNamespaceTalk — Имя используемое для страниц обсуждения мета-пространства имён. * $wgNamespaceAliases — Задание имён по-молчанию для пространств имён. * $wgExtraNamespaces — Дополнительные пространства имён. * $wgNamespaceProtection — Уровень защиты по-умолчанию для пространств имён. * $wgNamespaceRobotPolicies * $wgNamespacesToBeSearchedDefault — Пространства по которым производится поиск по-умолчанию. * $wgNamespacesWithSubpages — Пространства имён допускающих подстраницы. Страницы настроек These are pages not existing in vanilla MediaWiki which interface definition files (in any language) expect to exist though. If you want to avoid broken links in the interface you may want to make sure that either they contain some helpful content or redirect/customize them to appropriate pages (either via redirects at the pages or via editing the pages defintions): * MediaWiki:aboutpage * MediaWiki:bugreportspage * MediaWiki:copyrightpage * MediaWiki:currentevents-url * MediaWiki:disambiguationspage * MediaWiki:disclaimerpage * MediaWiki:edithelppage * MediaWiki:faqpage * MediaWiki:grouppage-bot * MediaWiki:grouppage-bureaucrat * MediaWiki:grouppage-sysop * MediaWiki:helppage * MediaWiki:mainpage * MediaWiki:policy-url (new since revision 19724) * MediaWiki:portal-url * MediaWiki:privacypage * MediaWiki:sitesupport-url On your local System messages special page you can search for interface strings using these page definitions. Стили оформления * $wgDefaultSkin — Стиль по умолчанию. * $wgSkipSkin — Определение имени для стиля, который не будет представлен в списке доступных скинов. * $wgSkipSkins — Список таких как $wgSkipSkin. * $wgUsePHPTal (не используется) * $wgValidSkinNames Категории * $wgCategoryMagicGallery — На странице категория, отображать галерею пиктограмм для изображений находящихся в этой категории взамен расположения простым списком как статьи. * $wgUseCategoryBrowser — Отключить экспериментальный dmoz-подобный обзор категорий. * $wgUseCategoryMagic — Позволить категория использовать псевдо пространство имён. Кэш * $wgCacheEpoch — Устанавливает текущее время и уничтожает ранее кешированные страницы. * $wgCachePages — Разрешает кеширование страниц на стороне клиента. * $wgEnableParserCache — Оставлять разобранные страницы в кэше (объекткэш таблица, turk или memcached) для ускорения выдачи на просмотр страниц различным пользователям с некоторыми параметрами. * $wgFileCacheDirectory * $wgImageHtmlCacheExpiry * $wgUseFileCache — Страница статистики кэша для не авторизовавшихся пользователей понижает понижать трафик базы данных на публичных сайтах. * $wgUseGzip — Использовать GZip для хранения страниц кэша. * $wgUseWatchlistCache — Генерировать список наблюдения один раз каждые несколько часов. * $wgWLCacheTimeout — Часы ссылающиеся выше. * $wgMainCacheType — Перемещено в $wgUseMemCached. Кеш устоявшихся ссылок 'Устаревние''' * $wgCompressedPersistentLC — Использовать gzip сжатые блобы. * $wgEnablePersistentLC — Устарело, не используется! Настройки Memcached Настройки для конфигурирования Memcached базирующимся в памяти объектов (если они используются) docs/memcached.txt более подробно. * $wgUseMemCached — Использовать memcache, используются сервера прописанные в $wgMemCachedServers. * $wgLinkCacheMemcached — Кэшировать ссылки используя объекты кэша (memcache, Turck MMCache, eAccelerator, etc.) * $wgMemCachedDebug — Устанавливается на ложь (false) в Setup.php, если сервер не работает. * $wgMemCachedServers * $wgSessionsInMemcached * $wgUseEAccelShm — Можно использовать это для продолжительного кэширования на одном сервере запущенный вики. Используй eAccelerator для обобщения памяти. * $wgUseTurckShm — Использовать Turck MMCache shared memory. * $wgUseMemCached — НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТСЯ : применяйте "$wgMainCacheType = CACHE_MEMCACHED;" взамен Интервики * $wgEnableScaryTranscluding — Включает scary transclusion (transcluding из других вики) * $wgInterwikiCache * $wgInterwikiExpiry — Срок жизни таблицы интервики в кэше. * $wgInterwikiFallbackSite * $wgInterwikiScopes * $wgLocalInterwiki — Интервики префикс для этой вики. Это всегда изменяется в LocalSettings.php. Доступ участников Блокировка вики, доступ участников, блокировки/баны, и кое-что ещё из допустимых настроек. * $wgAccountCreationThrottle — Количество допустимых аккаунтов созданных с одного IP-адреса, 0 для отключения. Требует memcached. * $wgAllowAnonymousMinor — Позволяет анонимным участникам отмечать правки как «малые». * $wgAutoblockExpiry — Количество секунд истечения автоблокировки * $wgDefaultBlockExpiry — Время истечения по-умолчанию в формате strtotime(), или неопределённое для бессрочной блокировки. * $wgDeleteRevisionsLimit — Integer of how many revisions an article must have before the bigdelete right is required to delete it. * $wgBlockAllowsUTEdit — Разрешить блокированным участникам редактировать собственные страницы обсуждения. * $wgDisabledActions — Массив отключающий действия над статьями, например просмотр, правка, удаление и т.д. * $wgGroupPermissions — Устанавливает права доступа для групп и пользователей. См. также справку по User rights на Мете. * $wgPasswordSalt — Для совместимости со старыми установками устанавливать на ложь (false). * $wgReadOnly — Не допускает редактирование, отображает строку с пояснением. * $wgReadOnlyFile — Если этот файл находится, то база данных будет заблокирована с пояснениями содержащимися в данном файле. * $wgSysopRangeBans — Позволяет администраторам блокировать диапазоны IP-адресов. * $wgSysopUserBans — Позволяет администраторам блокировать зарегистрированных участников. * $wgWhitelistAccount — Типы аккаунтов, которые могут создавать новых пользователей. * $wgWhitelistEdit — Если истина (true), пользователи должны авторизоваться для редактирования. * $wgWhitelistRead Ограничитель скорости * $wgRateLimitLog — устанавливает имя файла для журнала срабатываний ограничителя скорости. * $wgRateLimits — простые параметры ограничителя скорости для отброса флуда правок. * $wgRateLimitsExcludedGroups — массив групп участников, которые никогда не должны вызывать ограничитель скорости. Прокси * $wgBlockOpenProxies — автоматически проверять на открытый прокси во время правки. * $wgEnableOpm — использовать opm.blitzed.org для проверки открытых прокси. Ещё не используется. * $wgEnableSorbs — использовать http.dnsbl.sorbs.net для проверки открытых прокси. * $wgProxyKey — перемещено в $wgSecretKey. * $wgProxyList — большой список заблокированных IP-адресов. * $wgProxyMemcExpiry — истечение времени кешируемых IP-адресов прокси. * $wgProxyPorts — порты, проверяемые на прокси * $wgProxyScriptPath — скрипт, используемый для проверки на прокси * $wgProxyWhitelist — белый список прокси, список адресов, точно не являющихся открытыми прокси. * $wgSecretKey — всегда должно быть настроено в LocalSettings.php * $wgSorbsUrl — URL к черному списку Sorbs. * $wgUsePrivateIPs — если передана, частные IP-адреса должны быть приняты. Squid * $wgInternalServer — Имя внешнего сервера, которые известен Squid, если отличны. * $wgMaxSquidPurgeTitles — Максимальное число заголовков очищаемых какой-нибудь операцией клиента. * $wgSquidFastPurge — Во время очищения, использовать соединение и не ожидать ответа. * $wgSquidMaxage — Время ожидания кэша для squid. * $wgSquidServers — Список прокси-серверов (если возможно) для очищения изменений. * $wgSquidServersNoPurge — Также как $wgSquidServers, только оно не очищает. * $wgUseESI — Если Squid3 с поддержкой ESI, включить. * $wgUseSquid — Включает/выключает Squid. Cookies * $wgCookieDomain — Устанавливает домен на устанавливаемые cookies. * $wgCookiePath * $wgDisableCookieCheck * $wgCookieExpiration Упрощение * $wgDisableAnonTalk — Отключает страницы обсуждения анонимных пользователей (IPs). * $wgDisableCounters — Отключает показ счётчика показов в подвале статьи/страницы как то: «This page has been accessed X times» * $wgDisableQueryPages — Отключает все запросы к страницам, если miser mode включен, not just some. * $wgDisableSearchUpdate — Если отключен поиск, это также отключает обновление таблиц. * $wgDisableTextSearch — Отключает полнотекстный поиск. * $wgMiserMode — Если истина (true), отключает усиления возможностей базы данных. * $wgUseDumbLinkUpdate — Делает DELETE/INSERT ссылки для обновления взамен увеличения. * $wgWantedPagesThreshold — Минимальное число ссылок необходимое перед показом в Загрузка Специальные настройки безопасности загрузок. * $wgCheckFileExtensions — Этот флаг для распознавания имеется или нет расширения файла при загрузке. * $wgEnableUploads — Включает загрузку и показывает ссылку на страницу загрузки. * $wgDisableUploads — (не рекомендуется) Противоположно $wgEnableUploads * $wgFileBlacklist — Файлы с какими расширениями не будут допущены к загрузке. * $wgFileExtensions — Список привилегированных расширений для загружаемых файлов. При загрузке файлов с таким расширением не будет показано предупреждение. * $wgRemoteUploads — Установить на истину (true) для включения загруженных ссылок пока локальная загрузка отключена. * $wgStrictFileExtensions — Если отключено, пользователи могут не принимать во внимание предупреждения для файлов не подпадающих под $wgFileExtensions. * $wgUploadSizeWarning — Предупреждать если загружаемые файлы больше указанного. MIME-типы * $wgLoadFileinfoExtension — Переключаться для загрузки расширения FileInfo при помощи выполняемого PECL. * $wgMaxUploadSize — Максимальный размер загружаемых файлов. * $wgMimeDetectorCommand — Устанавливает внешнюю программу распознавания MIME. * $wgMimeInfoFile — Устанавливает информацию MIME-типа файла, используя MimeMagic.php. * $wgMimeTypeFile — Устанавливает MIME-тип, используя MimeMagic.php. * $wgTrivialMimeDetection — Переключает для тривиального распознавания MIME. Это ''не настройка, а глобальная переменная состояния. Он вычисляется при помощи thumb.php!'' * $wgVerifyMimeType — Устанавливается, если MIME-тип загружаемых файлов должен быть проверен. Антивирус * $wgAntivirus — Имя внешнего сканера вирусов. * $wgAntivirusRequired — Устанавливается, если при ошибке проверки на вирусы (AV_SCAN_FAILED) следует отказать в загрузке. * $wgAntivirusSetup — Настройка для различных сканеров на вирусы. Парсер * $wgAllowExternalImages — Допускает вставку изображения расположенных на других сайтах. * $wgUseXMLparser — Использовать XML парсер. HTML * $wgRawHtml — Допускает чистый непроверенный HTML в ... секции. * $wgUserHtml — Допускает ограничения определённые пользователем HTML на вики страницах Удалено в 1.10. TeX Чтобы использовать Tex, необходимо собрать «texvc» (в подкаталоге «math» пакета MediaWiki) и иметь latex, dvips, gs (ghostscript) и convert (ImageMagick) установленные и доступные в PATH. Пожалуйста, смотрите math/README, чтобы узнать больше. * $wgTexvc — Местонахождение бинарного файла texvc. * $wgUseTeX — Включает использование (TeX) тэгов. Tidy * $wgTidyBin — Устанавливает путь к бинарному файлу tidy. * $wgTidyConf — Устанавливает путь к файлу настроек tidy. * $wgTidyInternal — Управление с использованием расширения PECL для использования без создания отдельного процесса. * $wgTidyOpts — Допустимые параметры командной строки для tidy. * $wgUseTidy — Использовать tidy для создания на выходе несомненно нормального HTML. Изображения * $wgFileStore — Отмечает удалённые изображения в памяти, если восстановление удалённых включено. * $wgImageHtmlCacheExpiry — Устанавливает количество секунд в кэше HTML ассоциированного с изображением. * $wgImageLimits — Ограничение изображений на странице описания изображения. * $wgImageMagickConvertCommand — Устанавливает команду используемую для вызова ImageMagick. * $wgSaveDeletedFiles — Отмечает удалённое изображение для возможности дальнейшего восстановления. * $wgSharedThumbnailScriptPath — Также как $wgThumbnailScriptPath, но для общих загрузок. * $wgSVGConverter — Ключ из $wgSVGConverters используемый конвертером. * $wgSVGConverterPath — Полный пусть, если не определён PATH. * $wgSVGConverters — Допускает загрузку SVG, как изображения. * $wgThumbnailScriptPath — Определяет путь для изображений генерируемых thumb.php по запросу клиента, вместо их генерации и получения статического URL. * $wgUseImageMagick — Изменение размера изображений, используя внешние PHP-библиотеки или используя ImageMagic. Поддерживаются несколько форматов файлов при использовании PHP, таких как PNG, GIF, JPG, XBM и WBMP. Установить $wgUseImageMagick на истину (true) для использования ImageMagick вместо встроенных функций. * $wgUseImageResize — Установить на истину (true), чтобы включить динамическое изменения размера изображений на стороне сервера. * $wgShowEXIF — Распознаёт имеющиеся EXIF метаданные для отображение. Установить на ложь (false), чтобы не показывать данные. * параметры для пути загрузки Последние изменения См. также * $wgAllowCategorizedRecentChanges — Допускает фильтрацию последних изменений по категории или одной из под(подподпод...)категорий. * $wgPutIPinRC — Журналировать IP-адрес в таблице последних изменениях. * $wgRCMaxAge — Периодически очищает пункты последних изменений; по прошествии определённых здесь нескольких секунд. * $wgRCSeconds — Отображает секунды в Последних изменениях. * $wgUseRCPatrol — Использовать патрулирование свежих правок (RC) для контроля вандализма. UDP обновления Отправлять обновления по UDP. Смотри: A Simple IRC RC bot * $wgRC2UDPAddress * $wgRC2UDPPort * $wgRC2UDPPrefix Copyright * $wgCheckCopyrightUpload — Установить на ложь (false), чтобы отключить проверку не пустых деталей о copyright. * $wgCopyrightIcon — Устанавливает какой-либо HTML на замену пиктограммы логотипа copyright. * $wgEnableCreativeCommonsRdf * $wgEnableDublinCoreRdf * $wgRightsIcon * $wgRightsPage * $wgRightsText * $wgRightsUrl * $wgUseCopyrightUpload — Установить на истину (true), чтобы отображать форму с детализацией информации о copyright при Загрузке. Расширения * $wgAuth — Плагин аутентификации. Смотри AuthPlugin.php. * $wgDisableInternalSearch — Отключает встроенный поиск, чтобы можно было это реализовать расширениями. * $wgExtensionFunctions * $wgExternalStores — Внешнее хранилище допускает вложенное содержимое из источников вне базы данных по приведённым URL ссылкам. * $wgHooks — Глобальные список hooks. * $wgSearchForwardUrl — Устанавливает URL внешней поисковой машины для поисковых запросов. * $wgSkinExtensionFunctions HTCP multicast purging * $wgHTCPMulticastAddress — Не используется. * $wgHTCPMulticastTTL * $wgHTCPPort Различные настройки * $wgAllowPageInfo — Допускает описание поведения, очень неэффективно в данный момент. * $wgAllowRealName — Так или иначе допускает чтение поля имён. * $wgAntiLockFlags — Анти-блок флаг. * $wgBrowserBlackList — Чёрный список браузеров неподерживающих юникод. * $wgCapitalLinks — Установить на ложь (false), чтобы избегать обязательную капитализацию первой буквы ссылки. * $wgCompressRevisions — Если включено, доступны старые версии страниц сохранённых сжатых страниц, если поддерживается zlib. * $wgCountCategorizedImagesAsUsed — Включает , располагающий изображения, если они не содержатся ни в одной из категорий. * $wgDiff3 — Пусть к утилите GNU diff3. * $wgDisableHardRedirects — Отключает редиректы на специальные страницы и интервики редиректы, при при попытке редиректа выдаётся 302 ошибка. * $wgEnableSOAP — Включает SOAP интерфейс. * $wgExtraRandompageSQL — Фильт для . Часть WHERE оговорки. * $wgFeedCacheTimeout — «Минимум» таймаута для кэшированых последних изменений в rss/atom, в секундах. * $wgFeedDiffCutoff — При генерации последних изменений в rss/atom, дифы страниц не превышают заданного размера. * $wgFeedLimit — Устанавливает максимальное число возвращаемых результатов rss/atom для, например, последних изменений, новых страниц. * $wgHitcounterUpdateFreq — Устанавливает как часто счётчик страниц должен обновляться. * $wgJobRunRate — Скорость фоновых задач стоящих в очереди (например обновление ссылок) * $wgLegalTitleChars — Переписывает список по-умолчанию недопустимых символов в заголовках страниц. * $wgMakeDumpLinks — Результат хеширования HTML статей. * $wgMaxNameChars — Максимальное количество байт в имени участника. * $wgMaxShellMemory — Максимальное количество виртуальной памяти доступного процессам оболочки под Linux, в кБ. * $wgMaxTocLevel — Maximum indent level of toc. * $wgRedirectSources * $wgRestrictionTypes * $wgShowIPinHeader — Отображать IP в панели пользователя для анонимных участников по-умолчанию. * $wgSpamRegex — Регулярное выражение при совпадение с которым сохранение страницы будет остановлено. * $wgUseData * $wgUseExternalDiffEngine — Использовать внешний движок C++ diff (модуль wikidiff из списка пакетов расширений). * $wgUseGeoMode — Распознавать долготу/широту координат. * $wgUseOldExistenceCheck — Использует старый метод приготовления ссылок, только для отладки. * $wgUseTrackbacks * $wgUseETag * $wgUseTrackbacks — Ещё не описано (Смотри Trackback) * $wgUseValidation — Проверка для печати или других производных версий. * $wgAppleTouchIcon - Optional URL to an icon to use when bookmarking to the home screen on Apple handheld devices. * $wgDirectoryMode - Default value for chmoding of new directories. * $wgDiff - Path to the GNU diff utility. * $wgPhpCli - Executable name of PHP cli client (php/php5). * $wgScriptExtension - Extension to append to script names by default. * $wgSQLiteDataDirMode - Default directory mode for SQLite data directory on creation. * $wgVariantArticlePath - Used for links when having language's variants. * $wgAllDBsAreLocalhost - Make all database connections secretly go to localhost. Useful for debugging. * $wgCheckDBSchema (deprecated) * $wgDBAvgStatusPoll - Time before the server get a SHOW STATUS query under overload conditions. * $wgAlternateMaster (deprecated) - A map of database name to connection index. * $wgDefaultExternalStore - The place to put new revisions. * $wgLBFactoryConf - Load balancer factory configuration. * $wgSlaveLagCritical - If lag is higher than this value, show a more obvious warning than $wgSlaveLagWarning. * $wgSlaveLagWarning - If lag is higher than this value, show a warning in some special pages (like watchlist). * $wgDBmysql5 - Set to true to set MySQL connection into UTF-8 encoding * $wgDBTableOptions - MySQL table options to use during installation or update. * $wgExternalServers - An array of external MySQL servers. * $wgSharedPrefix - Prefix to use for the shared database. * $wgSharedTables - Tables to use in shared database * $wgDisableOutputCompression - Disable output compression (compression is enabled by default if zlib is available). * $wgDisableTitleConversion - Whether to enable language variant conversion for links. * $wgLoginLanguageSelector - Show a bar of language selection links in the user login and user registration forms. * $wgXhtmlDefaultNamespace - Default XHTML namespace * $wgXhtmlNamespaces - Permit other namespaces in addition to the w3.org default. * $wgColorErrors - Whether to color command-line error messages. * $wgDebugLogPrefix - Prefix for debug log lines * $wgJobLogFile (deprecated) - Log file for job execution. * $wgShowDebug - Display debug data at the bottom of the main content area. * $wgShowExceptionDetails - If set to true, uncaught exceptions will print a complete stack trace to output. * $wgStatsMethod - Destination for wfIncrStats() data. * $wgProfilePerHost - Should application server host be put into profiling table? * $wgProfilerType (deprecated) - If not empty, specifies profiler type to load. * $wgUDPProfilerHost - Host for UDP profiler. * $wgUDPProfilerPort - Port for UDP profiler. * $wgBreakFrames - Break out of framesets. This can be used to prevent external sites from framing your site. * $wgDefaultLanguageVariant - Default variant code, if false, the default will be the language code. * $wgMaxArticleSize - Maximum article size in kilobytes. * $wgMaxRedirects - Max number of redirects to follow when resolving redirects. * $wgMetadataWhitelist - Full name of the page containing templates names that will be allowed as metadata. * $wgNoFollowDomainExceptions - External links to these domain names (or any subdomains) will not be set to rel="nofollow" * $wgPageShowWatchingUsers - Show watching users in Page views. * $wgRestrictionLevels - Set of permission keys that can be selected on the 'page protection' page. * $wgStyleVersion - Appended in the query string of static CSS and JS to clear client side cache when changing this. * $wgUniversalEditButton - Enable the UniversalEditButton for browsers that support it * $wgUseExternalEditor - Activate external editor interface for files and pages. * $wgUseMetadataEdit - Whether to use metadata edition. * $wgAjaxUploadDestCheck - Enable AJAX check for file overwrite, pre-upload. * $wgAjaxWatch - Enable watching/unwatching pages using AJAX. * $wgForcedRawSMaxage - Default maximum age for raw CSS/JS accesses. * $wgHandheldForIPhone - If set, 'screen' and 'handheld' media also apply to the iPhone/iPod Touch Mobile Safari. * $wgHandheldStyle - Style for media="handled". * $wgContentNamespaces - Namespaces which are considered to contain real content, or articles * $wgNamespacesToBeSearchedProject - Additional namespaces that will be added to default search for "project" * $wgNoFollowNsExceptions - Namespaces where the nofollow setting ($wgNoFollowLinks) is overridden. * $wgNonincludableNamespaces - Pages in namespaces in this array can not be used as templates. * $wgSitemapNamespaces - Array of namespaces to generate a sitemap or false for all namespaces. * $wgUseCommaCount - Specifies the criteria used to define a 'valid article' when counting. * $wgCategoryPagingLimit - Paging limit for items in categories. * $wgCategoryPrefixedDefaultSortkey - Apply/remove page prefix (namespace name) at default category sortkey * $wgCheckSerialized - Check if serialised files are up to date. * $wgQueryCacheLimit - Number of rows to cache in 'querycache' table when miser mode is on. * $wgRevisionCacheExpiry - Cache extracted revision text in MemCached. * $wgThumbnailEpoch - If rendered thumbnail files are older than this timestamp, they will be rerendered on demand as if the file didn't already exist. * $wgUpdateRowsPerQuery - Number of rows to update per query. * $wgCachedMessageArrays (deprecated) - Directory for compiled constant message array databases. * $wgEnableSerializedMessages - Whether serialized versions of the messages arrays will be read from the 'serialized' subdirectory if they are present. * $wgLocalMessageCache - Directory for local copy of message cache, for use in addition to memcached. * $wgLocalMessageCacheSerialized - Defines format of local cache. * $wgMaxMsgCacheEntrySize - Maximum entry size in the message cache, in bytes. * $wgMessageCacheType - Message cache setting. * $wgEnableSidebarCache - If true, cache the sidebar navigation links. * $wgSidebarCacheExpiry - Expiry time for the sidebar cache. * $wgRenderHashAppend - Append a configured value to the parser cache and the sitenotice cache keys. * $wgParserCacheExpireTime - Expiration time (in seconds) of cached parser information * $wgParserCacheType - Parser cache setting. * $wgMemCachedPersistent - Whether to use persistent memcached connections. * $wgTranscludeCacheExpiry - Expiry time for interwiki transclusion. * $wgAutopromote - Conditions of automatic promotion of user to specific groups. * $wgEnableCascadingProtection - Enable cascade protection. * $wgPasswordAttemptThrottle - Limit password attempts per IP per address. * $wgSummarySpamRegex - Same as $wgSpamRegex except for edit summaries * $wgEnableAPI - Разрешить прямой доступ к API для управления данными посредством api.php. * $wgEnableWriteAPI - Allow the API to be used to perform write operations (page edits, rollback, etc.) when an authorised user accesses it. * $wgAPIMaxDBRows - Maximum amount of rows to scan in a DB query in the API. * $wgAPIMaxResultSize - The maximum size (in bytes) of an API result. * $wgAPIMaxUncachedDiffs - The maximum number of uncached diffs that can be retrieved in one API request. * $wgDisableQueryPageUpdate - Array of special pages that should not be updated. * $wgDisableSearchContext - Setting this 'false' enables display of additional information on specific date/page revisions in search results. Requires Extension:LuceneSearch * $wgEdititis - Display user edit counts in various prominent places. * $wgFixDoubleRedirects - Fix double redirects after a page move. * $wgInvalidRedirectTargets - Array of invalid page redirect targets. * $wgMaximumMovedPages - Maximum number of pages to move at once when moving subpages with a page. * $wgShowHostnames - If set to true, exposes host names through API and HTML comments. * $wgAjaxLicensePreview - Allow preview licences during upload via AJAX. * $wgAllowCopyUploads - allow uploads from URLs, not just local files * $wgHTTPTimeout - Timeout for HTTP requests done via CURL. * $wgHTTPProxy - Proxy to use for CURL requests. * $wgLocalFileRepo - A single repository structure for the local repository. * $wgForeignFileRepos - An array of repository structure for foreigns repositories. * $wgMimeTypeBlacklist - Files with these mime types will never be allowed as uploads if $wgVerifyMimeType is enabled. * $wgXMLMimeTypes - An array of XML mime types we can detect via MimeMagic. * $wgAllowImageMoving - Allow to move images, experimental * $wgCustomConvertCommand - Use another resizing converter, e.g. GraphicMagick. * $wgFileRedirects (deprecated) - If enabled, MediaWiki checks redirects in Image: namespace. * $wgIgnoreImageErrors - If true, inline scaled images will still produce tags ready for output instead of showing an error message. * $wgMaxImageArea - Don't thumbnail an image if it will use too much working memory. * $wgMaxTemplateDepth - Maximum recursion depth for templates within templates. * $wgMediaHandlers - Plugins for media file type handling. * $wgTrustedMediaFormats - List of trusted media-types and mime types. * $wgDjvuDump - Path of the djvudump executable. * $wgDjvuOutputExtension - File extension for the DJVU post processor output. * $wgDjvuPostProcessor - Path of the DJVU post processor. * $wgDjvuRenderer - Path of the ddjvu DJVU renderer. * $wgDjvuToXML - Path of the djvutoxml executable. * $wgImageMagickTempDir - Temporary directory used for ImageMagick. * $wgSharpenParameter - Sharpening parameter to ImageMagick. * $wgSharpenReductionThreshold - Reduction in linear dimensions below which sharpening will be enabled. * $wgAllowTitlesInSVG - If true, will be allowed in files with an "image/svg" MIME type. * $wgSVGMaxSize - Don't scale a SVG larger than this unless its native size is larger. * $wgGenerateThumbnailOnParse - Allow thumbnail rendering on page view. * $wgMaxAnimatedGifArea - Force thumbnailing of animated GIFs above this size to a single frame instead of an animated thumbnail. * $wgThumbUpright - Adjust width of upright images when parameter 'upright' is used * $wgThumbLimits - List of image sizes users can pick from * $wgAllowDisplayTitle - Allow the magic word to override the title of a page. * $wgAllowExternalImagesFrom - If $wgAllowExternalImages is false, you can specify exceptions here. * $wgEnableImageWhitelist - If $wgAllowExternalImages is false, this will enable an on-wiki image whitelist at MediaWiki:External image whitelist. * $wgCleanSignatures - If true, removes (substitutes) templates in "~~~~" signatures. * $wgEnforceHtmlIds - Allow id's that don't conform to HTML4 backward compatibility requirements. * $wgExpensiveParserFunctionLimit - Maximum number of calls per parse to expensive parser functions such as PAGESINCATEGORY. * $wgExternalLinkTarget - Set a default target for external links. * $wgGrammarForms - Used for parser function. * $wgLinkHolderBatchSize - LinkHolderArray batch size. * $wgMaxPPExpandDepth - Stack depth limit for expansion with the preprocessor. * $wgMaxPPNodeCount - A complexity limit on template expansion. * $wgMaxTemplateDepth - Maximum recursion depth for templates within templates. * $wgParserConf - Parser configuration. * $wgParserTestFiles - Parser test suite files to be run by parserTests.php. * $wgPreprocessorCacheThreshold - Preprocessor caching threshold. * $wgRestrictDisplayTitle - Restrict DISPLAYTITLE to titles that normalize to the same canonical DB key. * $wgAlwaysUseTidy * $wgDebugTidy - Put tidy warnings in HTML comments, only works for internal tidy. * $wgValidateAllHtml - Validate the overall output using tidy and refuse to display the page if it's not valid. * $wgAllowSpecialInclusion - Allow special page inclusions such as . * $wgExportAllowHistory - Enable the full-history option on Special:Export. * $wgExportAllowListContributors * $wgExportMaxHistory - Special:Export requests for history of pages with more revisions than this will be rejected. * $wgExportMaxLinkDepth - Maximum value of the "pagelink-depth" parameter in Special:Export. * $wgFilterLogTypes - Show/hide links on Special:Log will be shown for these log types * $wgFilterRobotsWL (deprecated) - Enable filtering of robots in Special:Watchlist. * $wgImportTargetNamespace - Optional default target namespace for interwiki imports. * $wgLogActionsHandlers - Same as $wgLogActions, but values are functions callbacks. * $wgMaxRedirectLinksRetrieved - Maximum number of links to a redirect page listed on Special:Whatlinkshere/RedirectDestination. * $wgRedirectOnLogin - Redirect a user to a specific page when they log in. * $wgSortSpecialPages - Whether or not to sort special pages in Special:Specialpages. * $wgSpecialPageGroups - List of special pages, followed by what subtitle they should go under at Special:SpecialPages * $wgSpecialVersionShowHooks - Whether to show the contents of $wgHooks in Special:Version. * $wgUseNPPatrol - Use new pages patrolling to check for vandalism. * $wgRCChangedSizeThreshold - Highlight character count difference lower than this. * $wgRCFilterByAge - Filter $wgRCLinkDays to avoid showing links for values higher than $wgRCMaxAge. * $wgRCLinkLimits - Changes limit. * $wgRCLinkDays - Days limit. * $wgRCShowChangedSize - Show the amount of changed characters in recent changes. * $wgRCShowWatchingUsers - Show watching users in recent changes, watchlist and page history views. * $wgRC2UDPInterwikiPrefix - Whether to prefixes the page name used in the RC feed. * $wgRC2UDPOmitBots - Omit bot. * $wgActiveUserEditCount - The number of edits a person must make to be considered an "active" user * $wgActiveUserDays - The number of days a person must make edits to be considered an "active" user * $wgAllowUserSkin - Whether to allow users to select their own skin. * $wgNewUserLog - Whether to maintain a log of newusers at . * $wgGroupsAddToSelf - allow users to add themselves from specified groups via Special:Userrights * $wgGroupsRemoveFromSelf - allow users to remove themselves from specified groups via Special:Userrights * $wgImplicitGroups - Array of groups that aren't shown on e.g. . * $wgCacheVaryCookies - A list of cookies that vary the cache. * $wgCookieHttpOnly - Set authentication cookies to httpOnly to prevent stealing by JS, in browsers that support this feature. * $wgCookiePrefix - Custom cookie prefix. * $wgCookieSecure - Whether cookies are secured. * $wgHttpOnlyBlacklist - User agent blacklist for HttpOnly mode. * $wgSessionName - Override to customise the session name. * $wgFeed - Toggle syndication feeds on and off. * $wgOverrideSiteFeed - Override the site's default rss/atom feed that appears on every page. * $wgAdvancedSearchHighlighting - Set to true to have nicer highlighted text in search results. * $wgMWSuggestTemplate - Template for internal MediaWiki suggestion engine. * $wgOpenSearchTemplate - Template for OpenSearch suggestions. * $wgSearchHighlightBoundaries - Regexp to match word boundaries. * $wgUseTwoButtonsSearchForm - Sidebar's search form behavior * $wgJobClasses - Maps jobs to their handling classes. * $wgUpdateRowsPerJob - Number of rows to update per job. * $wgAllowSlowParserFunctions - Allow other parser functions like "pagesinnamespace". * $wgAPIListModules - API list module extensions. * $wgAPIMetaModules - API meta module extensions. * $wgAPIModules - API module extensions. * $wgAPIPropModules - API prop module extensions. * $wgAutoloadClasses - Array mapping class names to filenames, for autoloading. * $wgAvailableRights - A list of available rights, in addition to the ones defined by the core. * $wgExceptionHooks - Hooks that are used for outputting exceptions. * $wgExtensionAliasesFiles - Aliases for special pages provided by extensions. * $wgExtensionCredits - Global list of extension credits. * $wgExtensionMessagesFiles - Extension messages files. * $wgPagePropLinkInvalidations - Page property link table invalidation lists. * $wgParserOutputHooks - Parser output hooks. * $wgSpecialPageCacheUpdates - Additional functions to be performed with updateSpecialPages.php. * $wgSpecialPages - A list of custom special pages. * $wgDBadminpassword - The password for $wgDBadminuser. * $wgDBadminuser - Database username used by the maintenance scripts. * $wgEnableHtmlDiff - Whether to allow visual comparison in diffs. * $wgExternalDiffEngine - Use external C++ diff engine (module wikidiff from the extensions package). * $wgMaxShellFileSize - Maximum file size created by shell processes under Linux, in KB. * $wgShellLocale - Locale for LC_CTYPE. * $wgUseAutomaticEditSummaries - Turn off automatic edit summaries. * $wgUseTagFilter - Allow filtering by change tag in recentchanges, history, etc. Настройки расширений CheckUser * $wgCheckUserLog — путь к журналу проверок участников и IP-адресов. * $wgCUDMaxAge — время хранения информации чекюзеров (в секундах). * $wgCheckUserMaxBlocks — лимит массовой блокировки. Категория:Настройки конфигурации MediaWiki